Ruby Party
Ruby Party (ルビー・パーティー) is a video game developing team working for Koei that focus on the company's popular romance-adventure series for their female consumers (known now as their Neo Romance series —ネオロマンスシリーズ— to respect male fans). The team is famous for producing the first romance title targertting the female market in Japan, starting the trend for the Otome game genre. Members of the team are known to be predominately female, but the structure has changed over the years to include male developers. Ruby Party also partakes or supervises the various media made based on their products such as the drama CDs, light novels, magazine publications, radio programs, live events, talk shows, comics, and anime. Select animated and comic adaptations have been localized overseas, but the games have largely remained in Japan —aside from a few rare exceptions. If enough interest arises for their games, there may be a chance someday they will be brought overseas and translated into English. Developed Games *''Geten no Hana Yumeakari'' - PlayStation Portable, 2014 *''Kiniro no Corda 3 AnotherSky'' series - PlayStation Portable, 2014 *''Kiniro no Corda 3 Full Voice Special'' - PlayStation Portable, 2013 *''Geten no Hana'' - PlayStation Portable, 2013 *''100man-nin no Harukanaru Toki no Naka de'' - Mobile devices, 2012 *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 5 Kazahanaki'' - PlayStation Portable, 2012 *''FabStyle'' - Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo DS, 2011 - not being advertised as a Neoromance title; produced by Keiko Erikawa *''MISS PRINCESS: Miss Puri!'' - Nintendo DS, 2011 *''100man-nin no Kiniro no Corda'' - Mobile devices, PC browser, 2011 *''Lovelove ♥ Tenshi-sama Angelique'' - Mobile devices, 2011 (collaboration with Otomate) *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 5'' - PlayStation Portable, 2011 *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 4 Aizouban'' - PlayStation Portable, 2010 *''Kiniro no Corda 3'' - PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, 2010 *''LoveφSummit'' - Mobile devices, 2009 *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 Unmei no Labyrinth Aizouban'' - PlayStation Portable, 2009 *''Kiniro no Corda 2 f encore'' - PlayStation Portable, 2009 *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 with Izayoiki Aizouban'' - PlayStation Portable, 2009 *''Kiniro no Corda 2 f'' - PlayStation Portable, 2009 *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Yume no Ukihashi Special'' - PlayStation 2, 2009 *''Neo Angelique Special'' - PlayStation Portable, 2008 *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Yume no Ukihashi'' - Nintendo DS, 2008 *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 4'' - PlayStation 2, Wii, 2008 *''Neo Angelique Full Voice'' - PlayStation 2, 2008 *''Kiniro no Corda 2 encore'' - PlayStation 2, 2007 *''Kiniro no Corda 2'' - PlayStation 2, 2007 *''Pocket Scenario Series: Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Maihitoyo'' - Nintendo DS, 2006 *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Maihitoyo'' - PlayStation 2, 2006 *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 Unmei no Labyrinth'' - PlayStation 2, 2006 *''Neo Angelique'' - PlayStation 2, 2006 *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 Izayoiki'' - PlayStation 2, 2005 *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Iroetebako'' - PlayStation Portable, 2005 *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Hachiyoushou'' - PlayStation 2, 2005; PlayStation Portable, 2013 *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3'' - PlayStation 2, 2004 *''Angelique étoile'' - Windows, 2003; PlayStation 2, 2004 *''Kiniro no Corda'' - Windows, 2003; PlayStation 2, 2004; PlayStation Portable, 2005 *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Banjoyuugi'' - PlayStation, 2003 *''Angelique étoile Prologue'' - Windows, 2003 *''Aizouban Angelique trois'' - PlayStation 2, 2002 *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2'' - Windows '95/'97, 2001; PlayStation 2, 2002; PlayStation Portable, 2005 *''Angelique trois'' - PlayStation 2, 2000 *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de'' - PlayStation 2000; Game Boy Advance, 2002 *''Sweet Ange'' - Game Boy, 1999 *''Angelique Tenkuu no Requiem'' - PC-FX, 1998; PlayStation, 1999 *''Angelique Duet'' - PlayStation, Sega Saturn, 1997; Nintendo DS, 2006 *''Angelique Special 2'' - PC-FX, 1996; PlayStation, Sega Saturn, Windows '95 1997 *''Fushigi no Kuni no Angelique'' - PC-FX, 1996; PlayStation, Sega Saturn, Windows '95 1997; Game Boy Advance, 2002 *''Angelique Voice Fantasy'' - Super NES, 1996 *''Angelique Special'' - PC-FX, 1995; PlayStation, Sega Saturn, Windows '95, 1996 *''Angelique'' - Super NES, 1994; Game Boy Advance, 2000 External Links *Rubipa de Gâteau - produced dessert brand Category:Company